


Firsts of the Fall

by RonRos47



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Why ruin the surprise with a summary?  Sit back and enjoy.





	Firsts of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing all of my readers out there a very HAPPY THANKSGIVING.
> 
> I love writing for you guys and I'm glad you all have been enjoying my stories.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy this short one.

“I’m ready,” said Maggie, “Are you?”

“To marry you,” asked Alex, “I’ve been ready since the night I proposed.”

Maggie smiled. The evening had a bitter chill and breeze to it, just enough to require a light jacket. She and Alex walked arm in arm through the park, a cup of hot apple cider in their other hand. Perfect for this time of year. Leaves of various colors fell from the trees. The sun was starting to set giving the park a glow that made their walk that much more enjoyable. They weren’t the only ones enjoying the breezy night. Families walked, couples arm in arm, kids frolicking in the leaves.

Alex couldn’t help but smile as a couple picked up their child from its stroller and held her.

“You ever think about having kids?” Alex asked.

“Someday sure,” Maggie replied. Maggie hesitated for a second, “Is that something you want?”

“Someday.” Maggie smiled at Alex and she in return. “I know it sounds crazy but ever since I was little I always imagined my life with them. I always saw myself as a mom. That’s one of the things I’ve been absolutely sure about. That and you. How about you, did you always want to have kids?”

“Well I don’t know about always but I did figure if I found the right person that sure it could become a possibility. Luckily for you I have met the right person. When I envisioned our future at first there were no kids in it but after a while that picture began to change. I saw us with a kid and a dog and somehow it all seemed to fit.”

“Wanna hear something crazy?”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve thought of names for our hypothetical kids. I know it sounds lame.”

“No it doesn’t. Many people do that. What names did you choose?”

“Well if it’s a girl, Logan and if it’s a boy, Peyton.”

Maggie smiled with a nod, “Gender neutral names hu, I like that. For me the name that has always seemed to stay in my mind for a girl is Jamie and for a boy, Ryder.”

“Looks like we’re at an impasse here, Sawyer.”

“I agree, because there is no way we’re having four kids.”

“So how should we play this?”

Maggie laughed, “Let’s just get through the wedding first and then we’ll talk about it.”

“Fair enough.”  
_________________________________________

The week for Alex and Maggie could not have gone fast enough. Saturday November 17th, that was the day. The invitations had been sent out, friends and family had RSVP’d, the hall had been reserved, an outdoor venue had been chosen and Kara had been ordained.  
It was case after case until both Alex and Maggie’s bosses gave them the weekend off beginning with Thursday, a couple days before the wedding so that final preparations could be made.

Friday evening the alien bar had been reserved for the evening wedding gathering. It wasn’t lavish, just a few friends from Maggie’s side and a few from Alex’s, her mom included.

Kara smiled at her sister and soon to be sister-in-law. “Hey Alex, Maggie, there’s some people I want you to meet.”

The couple walked over to where a group of strangers were standing next to Kara.

“Guys this is my sister, Alex,” said Kara, “and her fiancé Maggie. Guys, this is Sara, Oliver, Felicity, and John. And this is Barry, Iris, Cisco and Caitlin.”

“Oh,” said Alex, “Um, wow. These are your friends from Earth…”

“Earth-One,” said Kara, “Yeah. Hey and thanks for letting me invite them.”

“Sure,” Maggie said with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

Barry looked at Alex and hugged her, “I’ve been wanting to meet you.”

“Okay,” said Alex, “Okay.” She laughed when they pulled apart, “Kara’s told us a lot about you too, Barry, about all of you.”

“Likewise,” said Caitlin.

“There’s drinks at the bar,” said Maggie.

“Yeah so just have fun,” said Alex.

“Say no more,” Sara said making her way over.

Kara just shook her head.

Throughout the evening Alex and Maggie were hardly apart from each other except for when groups drifted off. Their new friends from Earth-One talking to their friends of their Earth, getting to meet Eliza. 

“So um, Kara,” Barry whispered, “are there other aliens here?”

“It’s just me and Jo’nn. Normally though this place is full of them. Just keep it quiet though okay. Lena knows about him but she doesn’t know about me.”

“Quiet got it. I love your earth,” Barry said with a smile.

“Haven’t you said that to me before?”

“Yes but it’s true. Seriously though, you’re pretty lucky here, Kara.”

Kara looked at Alex who smiled at her sister. Alex was talking with her mom and the girls while Maggie was off with Sara and the guys. “She’s the lucky one,” Kara said to Barry, “they both are.”

______________________________________

Aside from the park, the Botanical Gardens on the outskirts of National city was one of the most beautiful. Green grass covered over five acres of land. Various flowers and plant life ran near manmade pathways. A visitor’s center was located at the entrance of the gardens where a person could get information about the plants. The main attraction of the gardens was a grassy field that spanned nearly fifty yards. There were a few guest houses where people could stay for various events.

Today the field, was adorned with flowers, basked in wedding tents and temporary wooden flooring where tables were set around the center flooring, catering and a bar nearby. 

Out in the distance, beyond the reception were lined in neatly fashioned rows and at the center was a wooden archway. Guests were beginning to file in and at the center of the arch stood Kara. To her left was Maggie dressed in a neatly pressed, feminine style suit.  
Back inside one of the guest rooms Alex stood in front of a mirror, her mom beside her, Alex dressed in a floor length dress similar to the red dress she’d worn for Valentine’s Day.

“You look beautiful, sweetie,” said Eliza.

Alex smiled, “Thanks, mom.”

The music outside began.

“Okay,” said Eliza, “here we go. You ready?”

“I’ve been ready.”

Eliza smiled. Alex took her mom’s arm. The two of them walked out of the room and as they stood at the walk way their guests stood and turned to look at her.

Alex hated being the center of attention but all of that seemed to fly out the door as Alex looked at the woman at the end of the aisle. She smiled at Maggie and Maggie smiled back. She had never seen Alex more stunning. The walk felt endless until finally Alex stood beside her fiancé.

“Hi,” said Alex.

“Hi,” Maggie replied back.

“You guys ready,” Kara asked. The two nodded. “Then let’s do this. You all can be seated. We are gathered here today,” Kara said, “No that sounds cheesy.”

“Didn’t you rehearse this part,” Alex said which got a laugh.

“Sorry, I kind of changed it last minute. As a kid Alex used to boss me around, in fact, she still does at times but eventually we found our rhythm. We worked our way through life as siblings do but the one thing neither of us could get right was dating.” Alex shook her head feeling slightly embarrassed, “but then Maggie came into her life. I had never seen my sister so happy. Maggie, you have brought such joy into my sister’s life. She has stayed true to herself but I have also seen her grow into an even greater person. Then there’s the two of you: when I see you both together it’s a magic that surpasses no other. You make the rest of us believe that love is possible. You give hope when there feels like none. You help us to see the good in this world and so we are all here to celebrate that special love, a love that goes beyond what even the rest of us can begin to describe. So Alex and Maggie have decided to say their own vows Whenever you’re ready.”

“Maggie,” Alex said going first. “For so long I thought I knew who I really was. I was a daughter, a sister, a fed, a friend but then I met you and I discovered something more. You taught me what it was like to be my true self. I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I’m a daughter, a sister, a fed, a friend but I’m also yours and I am so honored. I love you, Maggie Sawyer, forever.”

“Alex,” Maggie began, “I have loved you from the moment we worked our first case together. My life was always…complicated. I never understood what it was like to be truly loved until you came into my life. You showed me how to love and love in return. So that’s what I’m going to do Alex Danvers, I am going to love you with everything I have. Forever.”

“Aw that was so sweet you guys,” said Kara.

“Kara,” said Alex.

“Sorry. Now with the power vested in me by National City, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

The couple smiled at each other and then kissed each other deeply. Their friends and family stood and clapped, excited for them.

Later at the reception under the large tent Alex and Maggie were introduced for the first time as wife and wife.

“Now,” said the DJ, “if the wive’s would make their way to the dance floor. It’s time for their first dance.”

The two did as they were asked. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck while Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. The music began to play.

Alex smiled, “Heartlines,” she said.

Maggie smiled with a nod. “Well you did ask me to choose the music and what better song then the first song we ever danced to?”  
“It’s perfect. So what do you think Sawyer, is this everything you imagined?”

“I’m here with you, Danvers, that’s all I need.”

“Likewise.”

The two of them kissed for a moment and then held each other until the song came to a close.

“I’ll be right back,” Maggie said a short time later as she stood from the table where she and Alex were sitting along with the family, Kara and Eliza along with Lois and Clark.

“Okay,” said Alex. 

Without giving an explanation Maggie walked over to the entrance of the tent.

“What are you doing here?” she said to the man in front of her.

“I’m sorry, mija,” said Mr. Rhodas. “I owe you a big apology.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“Yes I do.”

Maggie walked outside and her father followed. Alex watched her wife as the two walked out.

“So you decide to apologize at my wedding.”

“Please just hear me out.”

“You’ve got two minutes and then I’m going to go inside with my wife.”

Maggie’s dad nodded. “You told me that you didn’t need anything from me and I know you meant what you said.”

“I did.”

“Well as I went home I started thinking, not just that but about everything you told me. I listened to you Margarita, I heard you. I realized that I had lost so many your years of your life because of my ignorance. I don’t want waste anymore years. Can you forgive me?”

“I don’t know,” Maggie replied, “but I can try. Maybe we can work on having a fresh start?”

Mr. Rhodas smiled, “I’d like that.”

“Want to come inside?”

“Sure.”

Maggie walked in first and looked at her wife while her dad followed close behind.

“Dad,” Maggie said when they got close to Alex and the rest of the family. “You remember Alex,”

“Of course. The bride. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alex said shaking his hand.

“And I’m sure you remember Alex’s mom, Eliza.”

“Yes it’s nice to see you again.”

“You too.”

“And this is Kara, Alex’s sister.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Rhodas,” said Kara.

“So you’re the sister. The reporter right? I’ve read some of your bylines. Don’t see much good reporting these days except for those two from Metropolis, Lois Lane and Clark Kent.”

Kara nodded, “Actually they’re my cousins. Well Clark is, Lois is my cousin-in-law.”

“Hu, imagine that. I didn’t see you at the engagement party.” 

“No sir, I was away on an assignment.”

“You have a wonderful family, Eliza.”

“Well they’re wonderful girls,” said Eliza, “it’s nice to have Maggie a part of it.”

Mr. Rhodas nodded with a smile.

“Speaking of assignments,” said Alex, “How’s James doing?”

“Good,” said Kara. “He’s sorry he couldn’t be here but that assignment’s really got him busy.”

“How long will he be gone for,” Maggie asked.

“A month,” Kara replied. 

Alex nodded.

“Margarita,” said Mr. Rhodas as he nodded to the dance for. “Would it be okay if we had a father, daughter dance?”

Maggie smiled, “I’d like that.”

Dancing with her father felt so awkward at first but once they got comfortable with each other it became easier. They shared a couple stories about their lives but nothing major which led into a new topic after their dance.

“I don’t know what you’re plans are for Thanksgiving but Alex and I decided to wait until after the holiday to go on our honeymoon so we’re having a gathering at Kara’s. You’re welcome to come.”

“Thank you. I’m not sure what the plans are but I’ll probably be spending it back home with your mother, your tia and tio, and your abuelita.”

“No of course. It’s okay.”

“I appreciate the invitation though.”

Maggie nodded as did her father. “Go, you should dance with your wife. I’ll sit here,” he said motioning to a seat next to Kara.

“You’re going to stay?”

“If that’s okay with you.”

“It is,” said Maggie. 

Maggie walked over to where Alex was mingling with their friends from Earth-One.

“Dance with me,” Maggie asked as she held out her hand to her wife.

Alex smiled and took it, “Glad to.”

Midway through their dance Maggie looked up at Alex, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex said to her.

____________________________________________  
A week later in a brightened apartment friends and family gathered. Maggie was helping to get the pies out of the oven while Nia helped to set the table. Kara worked on placing the side food items on the table. 

Alex, Lena, Brainy, and Jo’nn were seated on the sofa’s talking.

“Guys,” Kara said calling them all over. “It’s ready.”

“Need any help,” Alex asked as her sister got the turkey out of the oven.

“Yeah, can you fill the glasses?”

“Sure.”

Alex went over and filled glasses with wine. Finally as everyone was seated Kara placed the turkey on the table. It was a larger turkey than what they’d used in the past since normally it had only been the Danvers girls. 

“Before we start,” said Kara, “We usually like to say what we’re thankful for so I figured I’d go first.”

“No surprise there,” Alex teased.

Kara shot her sister a lovingly look. “Well I am thankful for all of you. Before it’s always just been the three of us so it’s nice to have you all not just here today but in my life so here’s to family and friends, old and new.”

The other’s all went around and said what they were thankful for.

When it was Maggie’s turn she began with, “I am thankful for this family. I hadn’t celebrated Thanksgiving since I was a kid so it’s nice to have a family to come home to. I’m thankful for my sister-in-law,” Maggie said with a smile, “for putting this together. And lastly I am thankful for my wife who has opened me up to so much this year and has become that light I never knew I needed.”

“Well,” said Alex, “guess it’s my turn and I don’t think I can top that. I am thankful for my wife. I never imagined or even thought I’d find love but that all changed when I met you. I love that you see me for me. I love you Mrs. Sawyer Danvers.”

Maggie smiled, “I love you, Mrs. Sawyer Danvers.”

“So,” said Brainy, “Is this when we carve the bird?”

“Yes, this is when we carve the bird.”

“How does one carve a bird?”

“Brainy,” said Alex, “It’s just sliced with a knife.”

“Oh.”

Kara began the first cut and then once everyone was served their meal they raised their glasses.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” said Kara.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” everyone replied as their glasses clinked.

Alex and Maggie smiled as they clinked their glasses, “Happy Thanksgiving.”

For the married couple it was an extra special time as it marked their first Thanksgiving together. One of many firsts that they’d planned and wanted to share with each other. This is what mattered: their life together forever and spending their time with their family and friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I got the distances of the Botanical Gardens wrong. Math has never been my strong suit so I can't exactly determine the length of things very well.


End file.
